The new generation
by Love-to-experience
Summary: Edward never came back, so Bella left for Italy and fell in love with Alec. Bella got pregnant with Alec's baby. When she awoke as a vampire she was given a power, to make other female vampires pregnant. Starts off at the Denali's.
1. Chapter 1

Alice's Pov

"I just don't get why we have to go there!" I heard Emmett exlaim from the other side of the field, " I mean, out of all the places in the world, we have to go to Alaska to visit the Denali's. Why?"

"Emmett, the Denali's are our family. We haven't seen them in stralmost ten years. Plus it might be a good idea to be around other vampires, we have been out of touch with the vampire world for almost a decade. " Carlisle answered.

"All seven of us have been traveling the world for the last eight and a half years. We have been trying to get Edward to be like he was before Bella, we got him back, but I don't think he will be the same. We decided to go visit the Denali clan to reconnect with the vampire world. I haven't really been seeing vampires for awhile, in my visions. Though I know something is different, something big.

"We are almost there, maybe another ten miles." I heard Esme announce with excitement in her voice, she really has missed Carmen.

"Hey, guys what if Laurent is there?" Rosalie asked as we all slowed down to a stop.

" He isn't. Irina and Laurent went on a vacation. They won't be back for maybe another month." I assured my sister.

"As we were closing in on the territory of our cousin's, we heard a hight pitched laugh that sounded like little bells. The laugh sounded so care free and full of joy, it made me want to join in, then we heard a couple of fast heart beats. We all stopped to a halt. Then we could hear a rustling through the trees as if they were being plowed through. The bell like laughters got closer when a little blur ran straight into Emmett. " The joyful noises,that were comming from this little child, stopped.

The child was a little girl with strawberry blonde, curly hair and golden eyes, like ours she looked around seven. Then a couple other children entered the clearing we were in, the first I noticed was a boy. He looked around fire and he had blonde hair. The next kid looked around four and had brown hair, both of these kids had golden eyes. All of them were beautiful and were pale. The speed at witch they ran was way too fast for an average human. All of these kids shared characteristic of immortal children.

"They must be destroyed." I heard Edward growl.

" The children's eyes went big. They were old enought to know what the word 'destroy' meant.

"MOMMA!" They all screamed to the top of their lungs. "We all heard loudand fast footfalls racing towards us.

Then Tanya, and Kate pushed tbrough the trees and into the clearing and towards the children. " Are you alright?" They both asked the children at the same time in calming voices.

"The oldest looking one answered," They said they were going to destroy us."Tanya and Kate looked at us then back to the children,

" They won't hurt you." Tanya said in a soothing tone. "Tanya, Kate, " Edward yelled," Were you stupid enough to create immortal children?"

" They both looked at him, confused," Edward, these are our children, we gave birth to them."


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper's Pov

"What do you mean you gave birth to them?" Rosalie shrieked

I felt confusion coming from Rosalie, along with the rest of my family, but I also felt hope coming from her. I felt bad for Rose the only thing she has ever wanted was to be a mother and we all knew she would give anything up to be one, her immortality and maybe even Emmett. I felt Rose's hope double as she took ing the children and the two female vampires. The two oldest ones looked a lot like Tanya and the youngest child looke like Kate. You could see the differences but you could definitely see the and Kate shared a look of understanding.

"They don't know about the queen." Kate whispered to Tanya. The little girl who looked like Tanya reached out and touched Tanya's cheak with her hand.

"Yes, we can go home." Tanya told her, then looked at us, " Let's finish this descusion at home."

They didn't even let one of us reply, as soon as Tanya finished talking she picked up the oldest children, while Kate picked up the youngest girl.

They nodded at us to follow them then they took off into the direction of their house. When we got to the walkway of their house, they stopped and let the children hop off and run into the house. As soon as the cildren were inside they turned to us.

"We will answer any questions you may have, but only when the children are asleep. Which won't be long, and if they don't fall asleep fast enough then we will put them to sleep." Tanya told us.

Then they turned and walked into they house.

"Carmen we are home and we brought back the Cullens." Kate announced. We could hear someone coming down the stairs and then Carmen was brought into view. She was holding a small bundle and a littl baby boy. She handed the bundle to Tanya. Tanya kissed what was ever in the bundle and then walked over to us.

"Do you guys want to meet the newest addition to the Denali Clan?" Tanya asked.

Rose walked over to her and gestered if she could take the baby, Tanya nodded, then Rose gently picked her up and asked, " What is her name?"

" Her name is Nicolett Ray Denali and she is eleven days old." A bell like voice answered for Tanya, then the little girl who looks like Tanya appeared behind Tanya's legs, " Hi, we didn't officialy meet I am Suri Nicole Denali and I am seven years old, my brother, he is the boy from earlier, his name is Daniel Ezra Denali he is five. The girl by Aunt Kate, she is my cousin and her name is Lila Rachel Denali and she is four. The little boy Aunt Carmen is holding is Leo Kai Denali. Now, in case you were wondering my Daddy's name is Ezra Denali, my Cousin's Lila's is Garrett Denali, and my other cousin's is Elezar Denali. They went on a hunting trip to get animal blood for the gathering in a couple days."

"Okay, who is thirsty, it is time for your drinks, what do you guys want?" Tanya asked the three children who could talk.

"Um, Lion, please." Daniel told his mom.

" Oh Aunt Tanya can I have elk please?" Lila asked.

"Momma, can i have polar bear?" Suri asked.

"Polar bear, Elk, and Lion coming right up."

"What are those?" Esme asked

"Oh, well since vampires were allowed to have children, vampires all around the world have been suppling other vampires with exotic animal blood in little juice packs for the children."

"Allowed to have children?" Alice asked

"Well explain later." Kate said

"Explain?" Carmen asked

"They don't know about the queen." Tanya whispered

"DONE!" The tree children yelled

"Alright it is time for a nap." Carmen announced. Daniel, Lila, and Suri all jumped out if the chairs and ran over to the toy box and got out blankets and pillows. Then they all made a pallet and laid in it. They looked led up expectantly at Tany. She went over by them and sat down.

"Alright, which one do you want tonight?" She asked them

The three kids put their heads togteher and whispered, then they all said " Love Story."

"Alright then." Tanya Replied

Song: We were both young when I first saw you I close my eyes And the flashback starts I'm standing there On a balcony in summer air See the lights See the party, the ball gowns See you make your way through the crowd And say hello, little did I know That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles And my daddy said stay away from Juliet And I was crying on the staircase Begging you please don't go, and I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story baby just say yes So I sneak out to the garden to see you We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew So close your eyes Escape this town for a little while Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter And my daddy said stay away from Juliet But you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go and I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess It's a love story baby just say yes Romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel This love is difficult, but it's real Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess It's a love story baby just say yes Oh oh I got tired of waiting Wondering if you were ever coming around My faith in you was fading When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting for you but you never come Is this in my head? I don't know what to think He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said Marry me Juliet You'll never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress It's a love story baby just say yes Oh, oh, Oh, oh Cause we were both young when I first saw you...

end song As she sang little images of her and a guy dancing, kissing, and talking were showing. Tanya, she looked different in the images.

"What was that?" I asked Kate

"The kids like it when Tanya sings to them, if Tanya wrote the song herself se wipl play the images through her head of why she wrote the lyrics, kind of like a music video. Tanya looked different because she was showing memories of her and Ezra as humans." Kate answered me.

"Who is Ezra?" Edward asked

"Ezra was Tanya' fiance in her human life before she got changed and she didn't know he was a vampire until like nine years ago, but that is a story for a differnt day." Carmen told us.

"The kids are asleep. It is time to tell you how us and other female vampires were able to become pregnant." Tanya said as she made her way back over to us.

"Tanya?" A male voice called out. Tanya jumped from her chair and towards the door.

"Ezra!" She squealed as she jumped into his arms and kissed him very passionately. " I missed you. Two days apart is too long to be apart."

"I was just about to say the same thing, love." Ezra whispered

"Oh Ezra, Garrett," she said to a male vampire walking through the door and towards Kate, " These are the Cullen Clan. There is Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Cullens this is Kate's mate Garrett and my mate Ezra."

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ Thank you to the people who reviewed! I will love you forever! I will not update until I get atleast 15 more reviews. Oh and tell me what you want to happen. I would like to get some ideas. The more people who do that the faster I update! Okay, bye! Oh and review please! p.s Sorry with how it is typed. my word document that I use isn't supported so i have to copy and paste. sorry it was typed very pretty.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalie's Pov

When this vampire walked in, who I now know as Ezra, Tanya's mate, my hope to some day becoming a mom, was overwhelming. I looked at this vampire and Tanya, and all the little parts on the kids that didn't look like Tanya looked like they came from Ezra. Ezra and Tanya looked like Suri, Daniel, and Nicollet's biological parents.

"Are they asleep yet?" Ezra asked Tanya while going over to the pile of gorgeous children.

"Yeah," Tanya replied as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around Ezra while they looked over their children, " You just missed them. They missed you so much, especially Nicollett. It is like she felt that you weren't around."

Ezra turned around and looked at us," Not to be rude but, why are you here?"

"Ez, they don't have any children." Kate told him.

Ezra looked at us weird, " Why wouldn't you want kids? It makes a stronger connection between you and your mate. Plus, they are all yours."

"We never said we didn't want any children." I growled at him.

"Ezra, honey, they don't know about the queen." Tanya told him.

"Ohhhh." Ezra said.

"May I ask who is this queen you all are referring to?" Carlisle asked.

"The queen is a new leader of the Volturi." Carmen told us.

"The Volturi has a new leader?" Edward asked.

" Well, co-leader. She was turned nine years ago." Elezar informed us.

"Nine years ago? She is pretty young." Jasper said.

" She was a tourist in Italy. Alec was relieved of duty to go hunt. She was going to be his next meal, but when he was about to bite into her, she whispered his name and what he was. Alec took her to the kings and they wanted to change her. Alec and the human fell in love and they consummated their relationship. She fell pregnant." Tanya told us.

"I thought vampires couldn't get pregnant." Emmett interrupted.

"Female vampires couldn't, but male vampires could. When we 'die' our bodies stay the same, so we don't change. Male vampires wouldn't have to change to make a baby." Elezar announced.

Tanya continued,"Anyway, she had the baby in a month. She was dieing during labor so they changed her while they were still getting the baby out. The baby was fully grown within her seventh year of life. She is a half human half vampire child. When the human awoke she was unbelievable calm and when she touched a female vampire, the vampire fell pregnant after she was with her mate that night. After a year they announced her to the vampire world at a ball. The said they will allow you to get pregnant if you raise your child on an animal diet, you won't abuse them, and you won't use your children against them." "They want the kids on an animal diet? " Alice asked

"Yes, the queen refused to allow her children to kill humans for food. Now almost the whole Volturi are 'vegetarians '." Kate told us.

"One human changed the diet of the most powerful, human eating vampire clan. " Edward said confused.

"Yes, and every year the Volturi host these baseball games in Canada, for the kids and every clan has to bring at least 150 bottles of exotic animal blood from where they come from. That is why Ezra, Garrett, and Elezar where away for two days, they were off killing Wolverine's for the games in a week." Carmen told us.

"Do you think that if we go, she will make me be able to have kids?"I asked the three mothers. All of them looked at me sympathetically.

"The queen is very nice and caring. I am sure she will make you able to have kids." Tanya told me.

"Do you know who this queen is?" Jasper asked.

"What do you mean? " Ezra asked as he took Nicollett from Tanya amd took her in his arms.

"What is her name? " Jasper clarified.

"Oh, her name is Isabella Marie Volturi, though she likes to be called -"Ezra was cut off by Edward.

"Bella." Edward said

"Yes, how did you know that if you never met her?" He asked

"Because, I use to date her."

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ Alright, there I am done with another chapter. I am giving this to you early. Now if everybody who is following this story reviews than I would update a lot faster. Please review. To stiCyrocks452: I think Jacob. I am going to be postin a Bella and Jacob story real soon. It will be about Bella and Jacob dating after Edward leaves and Bella gets pregnant by Jake, but he already transformed when she goes to tell him and he tells her to leave and never come back, but then he imprints on her but she leaves him still not knowing she is pregnant. It will be up in the next couple of days. Lets try to get 25 reviews before I post the next chapter. Till then.


	4. Chapter 4

Tanya's Pov

"I use to date her."Edwards voice kept ringing in my head. I remembered almost eleven years ago, Edward came up here to think about personal issues. I totally forgot about it until today, because my mind has just been filled with my children and my Ezra. The last decade has been the happiest one of my existence. With Ezra, I feel loved, complete, and just unbelievably happy. I felt my mate's strong arms wrap around me.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Ez asks me

"Well, my cousins just came for a long visit, unannounced, with no children. They didn't even know who the queen was until almost an hour ago. To top all the rest of it off, Edward use to date the queen." I tell my mate completely distressed, and worried." Ezra, what if they weren't suppose to find out about the queen. What if we get in trouble for telling them about Bella? Ezra, I'm scared."

"It will be fine." Ezra tries to assure me, " I will make sure our family does not get affected by this. I promise you."

"What would I do with out you?" I sigh

" Well, our children wouldn't be born, And I would be very very lonely..."He trailed off as he kissed my neck." Come on, love, the kids will be up any minute now. We should get their breakfast ready."

We walked downstairs to wake our children, and make their breakfast. I saw Rosalie holding Nicollet, I went up to her and scooped her in my arms.

"Hey, sweetheart, how was your nap? Did you have a lovely dream? Your daddy is home!" I softly told my youngest daughter. Nicolett touched my face and asked if he could hold her. "Of course, sweetheart. Ez, she wants you to hold her."

Ezra came and swooped Nicolett out of my arms and kissed her face all over.

"Oh, honey,I missed you so much." Ezra exclaimed

"Hey, Tanya, what was that thing were Nicolett touched your face?" Carlisle asked me

" Bella gave the all kids the power to communicate through touch. All children are also very intelligent." I answered

"Is there any other powers Bella gave vampire's?" Emmett asked

" She made it so, once a female is pregnant, the two vampire's share a bond and they will always be in love. Bella's parents split when she was young, she didn't want vampire children to go through that." Carmen said as Elezar and her walked down the stairs.

"Where is Leo? "Alice asked

"Kate took him with her, and Garrett last night. Lila had a bad dream the night before, and she wanted Leo for some reason."

"Can you tell us more about vampire children, Tanya? " Rosalie asked me

"Sure. " I replied as I was heating up mountain lion blood for all the children," No one really knows when they will stop ageing. Kayli, Bella and Alec's half vampire half human child, stopped ageing around six, she aged at a very quick speed, she physically looks around mid early twenties. The Volturi thinks they will stop ageing near twenty one."

"How many children does the Volturi have all together?" Emmett asked

"Well, Bella and Alec have all together four, Kayli, Loui he is eight years old, then the six month old twin girls, Calleigh and Charlotte. The Jane and Felix have two girls, a five year old named Aria, and a three year old named Kaiya."Carmen said as she came over to me to help, and put out three cups and two bottles.

Kate, Lila, and Garrett holding Leo came in the house. Garrett took Leo over to Elezar, then went over to Kate and Lila.

"Good morning." Lila greeted from behind her parents legs.

"Good morning, Lila." Rosalie greeted back to the shy little girl.

"Honey, will you go wake up the kids in the living room? " I asked my Ezra

"Sure ." Was all I heard then...

"Daddy! " I heard two of my children yell, then Ezra came back into view with Daniel on one of his legs, Nicolett in his arms and Suri on his back.

"Time for breakfast." I announced to the kids

Please Review! This story has 37 favorites and 32 followers! It isn't so hard to just write good chapter, or please update! Reviews motivate me! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett's Pov

"Daddy, can we go play in the playroom?" Lila asked in her father's arms as she batted her eyelashes at him, using every ounce she inherited from her gorgeous mother. It wasn't even a fair battle for Garrett, his only daughter was using all of his wife's favorite features.

"Lila! Stop dazzling your father!" Kate told her daughter amused at her antics.

"Oh, Daddy please can we go play in the playroom?"Suri asked Ezra, who had a sleeping Nicolett in his arms.

"Sure, go on up kids. I will be up in a second," Ezra replied, as Daie ran up the stairs, Ezra turned to Garret, Kate, and Elezar, Carmen, " You guys can go and have some alone time, and we can watch Lila and Leo."

"We don't want to trouble you guys ..." Kate said uncertainly

"Hey, were family, you guys could never trouble us." Tanya reassured them.

"Now all of you guys get out of here. Go to the cabins and just relax." Ezra said as Tanya took Leo from Carmen.

"Thank you." Kate and Carmen said together as the four vampire's ran out the door in opposite directions.

"Where are the going?" Jasper asked Tanya

"We own three cabins North, East, And South of the house." Tanya replied as Ezra and her walked up with Leo and Nicolett in their arms, and Lila running up in front of them, on the stairs.

"One for each of you guys." Rosie said

Tanya nodded and opened the door to the kids playroom on the fourth floor. There was like a long tree house in it. It was a long play house, with three sections in it, though it looked like they were building on to it to make more sections.

"We are adding on two more sections for Nicolett and Leo." Tanya informed us

In each section, there were stairs leading into a door to let them in their on section. On top of each doorway, had the child's name painted in perfect cursive on a white piece of wood. It looked like each child has made their section their own. Suri's section was filled with a laptops, IPods, touch screen computers and a smart board. I guess she is the techie of the family. In her right wall there was a doorway that connected into Daniel's section. Daniel had hooks with artists smocks hanging off of them. He had shelves full of different paints and underneath the paints were a stack of canvases. The top of the wall was painted like a sunny day. The middle and down of the wall, was painted like the ocean and sea creatures were swimming on the wall. There in Daniel's right wall was a doorway, which connected to Lila's section. Lila had a grand piano, a small violin, a guitar, a flute, and a saxophone in it. There was a small cabinet on the left wall, and in it were clear music sheets.

Daniel and Lila were together in Lila's section, Lila writing on music sheets, and Daniel on his knees painting on the wall. Suri was in her section on a long panel, that I guess is a touch screen computer, because she kept tapping on it.

"Daniel, what are you doing, sweetheart?" Tanya asked her son

"Lila wanted me to paint a mural of the Golden State Bridge in California, because she wants us to move there when we are older, so she can attend that performing arts school in San Francisco." Daniel replied without looking up.

"How can you move to one of the most sunniest places on earth, if we sparkle in the sun,?" Jasper asked

"Because, we don't sparkle in the sun, and neither do our parents, once they start to produce children." Suri informed us as she walked out of her area and into Lila's."Hey, Lila, will you help me with this music quiz that is on the Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader app?"

"Sure, just let me finish this line." Lila responded

"Thanks. " Suri said, then started to walk out then turned around,"Oh, by the way, that mural looks great, Danny. I really like how the point of view is of someone on one of the sides of the bridge, very realistic."

"Thank you!" Daniel called out to Suri as she went back to her area, and Lila soon followed after her

"Why are they so intelligent for their age?" Carlise asked

"Vampire children, they can absorb alot of information, and they start to comprehend thing at a very young age. Like in five months, Leo and Nicollet should begin to read, and know what everyone is saying."

"Do..do they..die? "Esme asked in a scared whisper

"No, they turn immortal during the ages of eighteen to twenty-one." Ezra said," they are also very fast and incredibly strong, they also will all have gifts."

"When do they get their gift?" Alice asked

"They start to develop their gift around their sixteenth birthday." Tanya said as she threw Leo up in the air and having the newborn baby giggle in response.

"Hey, Mommy, Daddy, I was just watching the news and they reported a snow storm will hit tomorrow, a town we will have to pass through to get to the baseball games in Canada. You might want to check E-Videos to see if the Volturi sent you guys anything." Suri said as she came out of her area to inform us

"Okay, thank you sweetheart." Tanya said as she turned to a wall.

Tanya put her hand on the wall, and watched as it opened up in the middle and a large screen showed up. She put in some code, and some videos popped up on the screen. One vide had a big, red, flashing V on it, and Tanya pressed it and it started to play.

~Video~

The video showed a gorgeous little boy with dark brown hair, and golden eyes. A beautiful you women was standing next to him with long chocolate shiny hair, and brown doe eyes. They both had the Volturi crest on, the women had a long necklace, and the young boy had it on a big bracelet on his left wrist.

"Hello vampire families, for those who don't know us, I am Kayli Volturi and this is my brother, Loui Volturi. My family, would like to inform every vampire, that there will be a snow storm hitting near the town the ball games were scheduled tomorrow night, and we want every vampire coven to arrive there tomorrow morning instead of tomorrow night. So no humans see us traveling through the storm. Thank you, and we hope to see everyone tomorrow morning." Kayli announced

"Wait wait wait," Loui exclaimed and ran to the camera," Hi Suri, I hope to see you tomorrow morning. Bye, okay now you can turn off the camera."

~End of Video~

I heard Lila giggle inside of the playhouse,"Awwwww, Loui said goodbye to you personally, Suri. He is so cute!"

"Hey!" Leo exclaimed, apparently offended," He isn't as cute as me!"

I turned to see Suri have her head pressed into the side of her Mom's legs,"That was so embarrassing! He said that to every vampire in the world!"

"Well, that just shows how much he likes you. If he is willing to embarrass himself in front of every vampire in the world." Tanya says to try and comfort her daughter.

~∞~∞~∞~∞~∞~∞~∞~∞~∞~∞~∞~∞~∞~∞~∞~∞~∞~ I AM SOOOO SORDY FOR NOT UPDATING! IT IS 'MARCH MADNESS' AT SCHOOL FROM LIKE THE MIDDLE OF FEBRUARY TO LIKE THE END OF MARCH. All of our teachers throw projects at us to show our parents (and none of them think ahead to do it earlier in the

year, and spread apart the project). Anyway, tell me what you guys want in the next chapter, I have not written the next chapter out yet, so all of your ideas could bein the next chapter. You guys just have to tell me what you want! Oh, I was thinking about maybe having an Alec or Bella POV chapter before the baseball tournaments. Tell me if you like the idea, and what POV you would want!


	6. Pictures & Who's POV?

Hey Readers,

I just wanted you guys to know that there are some pictures up on my profile of the vampire children already introduced. You guys will get the rest when other vampire children are introduced. Oh and you guys have to tell who's POV you want me to do for the next chapter, Bella or Alec's, or maybe even Kaylie. Oh and just to let you know, Bella and Alec's children pictures are already up. You just have to find them.

~Love-to-experience~


	7. Chapter 7

Bella's POV

*Flashback*

"Bella, you do realize if you have this baby, you might not make it out alive?" Carter, the Volturi doctor, asked me

I looked at Alec, after hearing what could possibly be my fate. He was just staring at the ground, with his mask on his face. He was against me having this baby. He told me he waited forever to find his mate, and he couldn't lose me, after he just found me. I keep trying and trying to show him that I could do this, I could make it out of this alive and he could get the child he has always wanted but he never thought he could have. No one knows this, but he has always wanted children, he just never thought he could have them. He is too scared for me to try and do this.

I looked back at Carter and replied," Yes, I realize that, but I just can't give up this baby. It's mine, and Alec's, I can't destroy it, Carter."

"Okay," He whispered as he started to pick up his things and started to leave mine and Alec's suite we got after we got married," Bella, I just want you to know, you are one of the best things to happen to the Volturi. You brought this coven back to life."

"Thank you, Carter." I told him as he left the suite

"Alec," I said and he looked up at me, his now golden eyes staring up at me," At least you will always have a piece of me with you."

"Bella, I don't want a piece of you with me. I want you with me. What part of that don't you understand? The only reason I ever wanted children, was because I wanted to have a family with the women I loved. Jane and I we were abused by our father, and our mother died during our birth. We never had a true family, until we became vampires and joined the Volturi."

I started to tear up, so I pulled him towards me and kissed him.

"Alec, look at me, " I said through my tears," I will never truly leave you. I will make it through this. I love you so much."

"I love you too," He whispered to me,"So much."

*Flashback*

"Hey, Mom, do you want me to put Calleigh and Charlotte in the jet, while you finish packing their bags?" Kayli, my oldest daughter, asked me

"Yes, thank you. You know, who ever raised you did an amazing job." I told her, and she smiled at me before she went to put my newest children in the Volturi jet.

As I started to think of my life and how blessed I have been, I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist. I turned around int he strong arms and was greeted with my husband starting to kiss my face.

"Alec! Stop, one of the kids could walk in at any minute."

"Yeah, cause only one of our children is still in the castle, and he is off with Aro, bugging him on when we will leave and how long it will take us to get to Canada."

"I wasn't just talking about our children. There are more then just our children in this castle. You know, Aria and Kaya, Jane and Felix's daughters." I told him

"You know, Aria and Kaya, Jane and Felix's daughters." He mocked me, and we both just laughed

"I don't think it is good when I laugh, when someone is making fun of me."

"Oh, so I am a 'someone', not a 'husband'." He joked and I just rolled my eyes

"Your so immature. Did you finish packing for Loui?" I asked him

"Yes, I did, my lovely wife."

"Okay, well, I am done packing for the twins. Are you ready to leave?"

Alec picked up the twins bags and said, " I am ready when you are." I took his free hand and we started to run towards the runway, where they keep all of the private jets.

"Mommy!" Loui yelled as he plowed into me, " Mommy, what movies are we watching? I want to watch 'Dolphin Tale', Aria wants to watch 'The Night of the Museum', and Kaya wants to watch 'The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'. We can't decide which one to should we do?"

I kneeled down to the floor so I was eye level with my only son,"Well, here is the thing, Loui. It will be a long plane ride to Canada, so you guys will get to watch all of the movies. It would be very polite of you to let the girls watch their movies first. Besides, the girls will probably fall asleep half way into the second movie, so they won't 'annoy' you during your movie."

I saw my son quickly catch on to the plan, "Oh, Mommy, you are a genius! I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Now come and give Mommy a kiss for her brilliant plan." I told him with a gigantic smile on my face.

My baby boy came up to me and gave me a big wet kiss, then he hugged me and whispered into my ear, making my heart melt, " I love you so much, Mommy."

Alec's POV

As I saw my wife hugging our son, it reminded me of how lucky I am to have her in my life. Everyday, I make sure she feels loved and cherished, as I promised her in our wedding vows. I never thought that I could ever be as happy as I am now. I have kids and a wife to love and protect. I am also very glad that my sister is has finally had her happy ending, she deserves it even more than me. Considering what our father put us, but mostly her, though Jane always says it's worse to hear a person you love being hurt than it is for the person being hurt, because you feel helpless. If there was one person I would ever love to bring back from burning hell, it would be our Father, I would make him pay for what he did to her. One of the reason that Jane and I have the powers that we do, is partly because of our Father. Atleast, that's what Bella, Aro, Caius, and Marcus think.

My wife's arms circled around my waist, pulling me from my thoughts, "What are you thinking about so hard?"

"My Father." I told her

She turned me around and pulled me into a hug, "Oh honey, how many times do I have to tell you for it to get through your head, that what happened to you and Jane as children, it wasn't your fault."

"I just wish I could make him pay for what he did to Jane and me."

"I know, I wish I could too. If I could make him pay now I would. He hurt some of they people I love the most. Jane is my sister, and you are my husband, I can't tell you how sad it makes me that you two had to go through what you did. Atleast we will be here to make sure our children will never, ever go through that."

"That is all that matters to me, our children's safety. And yours of course." I told her with a smile

"Come on, the plane is about to take off. Let's go sit down." She said gently as she pulled us to a big comfy lounge chair.

Jane and Felix were already in the love seat. Jane was in Felix's lap and he was rubbing her belly, that was swollen with their third child. They were having a baby boy. Felix was over the moon happy about it. Ever since they were able to have babies, he has wanted a son. When Felix was a child, his Father always use to play baseball with him. Until his father was called into battle for World War Two. Felix was twelve, after that, he put all his focus into baseball. He was so good that he was singed to the Yankee's. He always wanted a son to teach baseball too, now he will. I heard little feet running up the the stairs and into the lounge room, Kaya soon came into view and ran over to Jane and Felix.

"Daddy, we are watching 'Night of the Museum', and the dinosaur scares me. Will you watch it with me?" Kaya asked her dad in her cute little voice.

Kaya is the shy child out of al of the Volturi children. She is three and the second youngest. She has light blonde hair, like Jane and a playful face that she gets from her father, the prankster of the Volturi. Then my other niece, Aria, has a mix of Jane and Felix's hair. She is the third youngest. Next is my son, Loui, he has dark brown hair, which is starting to turn a little blonde, like Jane's hair did when she was a child. He is very sweet, he is eight years old and has the biggest crush on Tanya and Ezra's oldest daughter, Suri. Then the oldest Volturi child, my daughter Kayli. She is half human half vampire. She is eight, but physically and mentally she is twenty has found her mate, Nahuel, who is currently visiting his family in South America. He is also a half human half vampire. They met at a ball, two years back, that we hosted. It was literally love at first sight. He then joined the Volturi, and waited for Kayli to fully mature. Once she reached maturity, he asked her on a date. One year later, they were married. Nahuel will meet us in Canada later tonight. Kayli has been missing him, I know she can't wait to see him. It has been a little tense around her, since Nahuel left to see his family. We all could use a nice relaxing vacation. With no drama.

Hey, here are the pictures for the newly added children

Kayli:

.

Loui:

/images/M/MV5BNjk0NDM3OTIyOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzI5 NjU3OA ._V1._SX640_SY963_.jpg

Aria:

lobby/bios/portraits/shailene_

Kaya:

jpg/00/09/65/02/110_F_9650232_

Charolotte:

display_pic_with_logo/18/18,1283473623,

Caliegh:

thumb_

Vampire children mentioned so far and age

Bella & Alec's 1) Kayli Rene Volturi - 21

2) Loui Zane Volturi- 8

3) Caleigh Primrose and Charlotte Smantha Volturi -6 months

Jane & Felix's

1) Aria Lila Volturi-6

2) Kaya Audrey Volturi- 3

Tanya & Ezra's

1) Suri Nicole Denali- 7

2) Daniel Blaise Denali-5

3) Nicolett Ray Denali- 12 days old

Kate & Garrett

1) Lila Rose Denali-4

Carmen & Elezar

1) Leo Kai Denali- 1 year old


	8. Chapter 8

ALRIGHT, I AM CHANGING SOMETHING IN MY STORY. VAMPIRE CHILDREN WILL NOW GET THEIR POWERS AT ANY TIME. I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. MY LIFE HAS BEEN REALLY HECTIC! NOW HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER!

Tanya's Pov

"Mommy,Mommy, Mommy!" I heard my kids scream as loud as their tiny little bodies would allow,while they were running toward Ezra and I as we were finishing packing up the RV we take on our road trips so that it would everyone in our family could always drive up together."How much longer until we get on the road? That big guy... ummmm... Emilio, Elliot, Everett?"

I laughed and provided,"Emmett?"

Suri looked up at me and said, more like screamed, "Yeah! He wants to know how much longer?"

Daniel came up to me and whispered,"He seems very impatient, Momma."

I ruffled his hair, "He is, baby. Why don't you guys start to round up everyone and gather them up in the living room." I started to go back to loading the stuff in the RV when I remembered something and called out to my kids again."Suri, Daniel!" Their heads popped back out the front door,"If you guys come back outside without a snow jacket and mittens then you both won't be participating in the games this weekend."

Their eyes widened and they scurried inside to get some jackets and mittens, for when they come back out later.

I heard my husband laugh, so I turned around and said,"What?"

He laughed,"It just amazes me how much of a mom you are. How it's just a second nature to you now. Also it's funny to me how you can scare them."

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?"I asked as we finished loading the RV

He turned to me and took hold of my waist "Yes, I couldn't have chosen a more perfect mother to birth my children. You mean so much to me, I could not be more happy with my life, than I am and our children are my life. I love all of you so much. I don't know what I would do with out all of you. My life, before I met you was dull. All my parents were focused on was finding me a wife. They wanted our manor to have a lady take care of it while I was at work, someone who would take care of our children. I thought it was useless, my Mother probably brought home dozens of girls, I didn't feel anything with any of them, no spark or connection. Then my Father started to bring his friends family over for lunch. I still don't think I thanked him enough while I was a human. Your family was the fifth family to come over." He looks down at me and smirks at me, "It was your sister that was offered for marriage. Only your father, mother, and sister showed up at first, I immediately thought it was going to be a dud. After all the introductions were made, the butler announced another family member. You said sorry but you had to run home and get the pie you made for dessert. During the salad, your parents started to talk about your sister, but I wasn't paying attention to them, I was only staring at you. Needless to say, your parents ended dessert with a story about you as a child."

I stood on my tippy toes and kissed my incredible husband long and hard,"I love you, so much. There isn't a doubt in my mind that you are my soul mate. You are the father of our children. You are an amazing person, father, and you are my best friend. I know I couldn't survive with out you, Ezra Lyric Denali."

"I couldn't survive without you either, Tanya Elle Denali."

As we kissed I heard three distinct giggles coming from the doorway of our house. We parted and saw Suri, Daniel, and Lila looking at us from the doorway with everyone standing behind them, smiling.

"Well, come on people we only have three more hours to get to the Villas. Now lets get going."Ezra called out to our family.

Everyone hurried into the RV, all the kids with a bag of stuff that would help entertain them on the way there. I counted all the people in my coven and the Cullen's but I was missing one. I know which one it was where he would be. I ran in the RV,"Alright, we are not stopping until we get there. Kids, does anyone have to go to the restroom?"

I heard a murmur of no's, so I went back into the house to fetch a Cullen and then I heard a "Wait!"

Daniel came running out of the RV, he ran into the house and into the bathroom in the hall. I laughed at my only son and ran up the stairs to the top floor, where I found Edward looking at a recent painting of the Volturi coven. This painting, had every member of the coven in it. The three kings, their wives, every member of the guard, every beautiful child, and the new queen.

"I just keep wondering, if I didn't leave her, would this be me instead of Alec. Fathering four children with Bella. Actually being happy, finally feeling... complete. Like I have a purpose."

I stayed quite for a moment the asked, "What would be your purpose, Edward?"

"To have people to protect and love."

I nealed right next to him, and took the painting out of his hands and set it on the ground,"Edward, don't you realize, that you have that now? Your family, they need you to love and protect them. They need you to be by them through the hard times. Your time will come for you to meet your true mate. Then you will have tons of babies with her and you will have more people to love and protect with everything in you. Even if your mate doesn't come for a few more years, you will definitely be raising children."

He looked at me questionably, with one of his eyebrows raised and his eyes filled with confusion.

"Um, hello! Rose and Emmett are going to be having kids. What about Esme and Carlisle and maybe even Jasper and Alice? Oh, and you can't forget my kids, who will definitely want to see their Uncle Edward every now and again."

This made him give me that crooked grin that makes human girls fall at his feet,"Yeah, I suppose you are right."

I scoffed at him, " You suppose so? Hate to break it to you but I am right! Always have and always will. Now come on my children will be getting antsy to get on the road."

"Momma! Come on, I finished going to the bathroom awhile ago!" I heard my son yell from downstairs.

Edwards Pov

Tanya looked at me and said"See? What did I tell you? I'm always right. Come on."

She than ran down the stairs, with me close behind. She picked up Daniel, who was right by the stairs with his jacket and mittens on. "Did you yell at me to hurry up, mister?"

Daniel started to laugh as she started to shake him a little, playfully,"Yes, Momma, we need to go!"

She started to walk to the RV,but waited for me so she could lock the house,"Okay, Danny, we are going!"

I followed Tanya, who was still holding her only son, into the RV. She walked in and went all the way to the back where the bedroom was and set him on the bed where Suri and Lila were, and they had a movie going on in there. Rose was holding Nicolette and Esme was holding Leo. From what I could tell, Carmen was teaching Rose about feeding the baby. Esme already knew how, seeing as she had a child as a human. You could see that Rose got the hang of it, very quickly. You could tell Rose was excited to get to the gathering. She wanted to ask Bella to make her be able to have children. Everyone in our family was watching Rose and Esme. We all knew that if anybody got to be a mother, it should be Rose and Esme.

Tanya went up front in the co-pilot seat, next to Ezra, who is driving.

Ezra turned to face us," We have to get there before everyone else, because we have to start the power, heaters, water, and make sure the Villa is ready for all the vampire families to stay there during the games."

"Do you guys do that every year?" Jasper asked

"Yeah, we are the closest family near the Villa's, to get there before everyone else."

Beep!

Carmen got up and went over to the counter, where the microwave is and got what was ever in there. She put it in a bowl and went in the back to give it to the children. While Kate got some blood in juice pouches and followed Carmen to where the children were.

When they came back Tanya asked them,"So, what was the snack for this road trip?"

"Megalodon blood and popcorn, With no butter." Kate said, than added an eye roll

Tanya shook her head, "Oh, Suri."

"I'm confused." Emmett said

"Suri is going through this healthy phase. She doesn't want any food that can be considered unhealthy."

"Isn't she a little young to be thinking about that?" Jasper asked

"Vampire children there minds absorb so much for their age, they start to think like adults. They are also very mature."

The drive after that conversation was mostly quite. Emmett and Jasper played a video game on the TV that was in the main sitting area. That was until, Rose had Emmett come sit by her and made him read a book on infancy and newborn babies, and a few parenting books. I hope to god that those were the only books Emmett would have to read for awhile. For his sanity and the rest of our family. It was like watching a nurse try to give someone a pill, but the other person kept spitting it out. Emmett kept tossing the books away. Rose would give him a book and Emmett either smacked them out of her hand or he would go to a window and throw it out the window. I think it is safe to say, that Emmett really wanted to read. We finally pulled into a gated community and Ezra types in a key code on a little pad in the RV and the gates opened. We pulled into the community that looked vacant, Ezra pulled into a road that lead to a small building.

He looked back at us,"Alright, you guys stay here. Garrett, Elezar, and I will go turn on the water, heat, and electricity for the entire Villa. Soon all the suites and sitting areas, pools, everywhere will be livable for our children."

They got out of the RV and went into the tiny building.

SO, THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY UP! PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT TO HAPPEN! I WOULD LOVE YOUR INPUT! PLEAE REVIEW!


End file.
